Kokoro Mew Mew
by Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan
Summary: Mais uma fic de fichas. Cerca de 25 anos se passaram. Cinco amigos que ja sabiam que não eram 100% normais comprovam as suspeitas quando devem continuar o trabalho de suas mães e salvar o mundo. Resumo péssimo, eu sei, mas isso não é novidade e.é
1. Escolhidos

**Idéias, Idéias e um pedido**

**Júlia: **Ola a todos! Bem, como podem ver, eu ja escolhi os mews! /o/ O motivo da demora? Bem... Castigo, quem merece? Bem, vamos la! o/

_**Mews: **_

**Nome:**Sayuki Keiji,Keiji é o sobrenome que eu dei para o Kishu. (By:** Bibi-gt**)

**Pais:**Ichigo e Kishu, (**Bibi-gt: **gostei!Que se dane a anta do Masaya!

**Genero:**Feminino.

**Idade:**14anos.

**Aparencia:**Cabelos negros um palmo abixo dos ombros,bem repicados nas pontas são lisos,com uma franjinha que lhe cai nos olhos,estes são azul safira(ninguem sabe de quem ela puxou isso)mas dependendo da luminosidade podem se tornar violetas,pele branca que nem um fantasma,orelhas normais,baixa(1,56)e magra(45kg).

**Apelido:**Yuki-chan.

**Personalidade:**Misteriosa,fala por enigmas,sacana,inteligente,fria,inevitavel,ironica,tem um humor negro mortal,a palavra vergonha não existe em seu vocabulario,rude,sincera,esperta,tão mortal quanto qualquer humano na Terra.

**Gosta de:**Ficar sozinha e na dela,frio,inverno,musica triste,neve,chuva,o ipod,noites,lua,estrelas e nao ter que gastar suas palavras com besteiras.

**Cor favorita:**Roxo escuro,violeta,azul marinho bem escuro,preto,cinza escuro e vinho.

**Odeia:**Patricinhas,barulho,rosa(cor),amor e ter que sofrer.

**DNA:**Falcão das Trevas,um animal do planeta dos cyniclons.

**Arma:**Foice,ela tem o cabo preto e uma lamina ouro.

**Ataque:**Dark Rage,isso eu não mudei,significa furia do caos,uma nevoa negra a envolve e ela aponta a foice para a vitima e sai um raio negro roxo escuro,depois,ela da um corte e o enimigo some.

**Convocação da Arma:**Axe of dark,foice das trevas em portugues.

**Como fica depois de transformada:**O cabelo negro como sempre,uma blusa de skatista aberta atras que deixca as compridas asas negras a mostra,nas pontas ela é roxa escura,um short na metade da coxa roxo escuro,um all star de cano longo,no fim do joelho,preto com o cadarço roxo escuro,uma luva nos punhos de couro negras sem dedos que deixa as letais garras a mostra,olhos violetas,e os dentes bem pontudos.

**Como é a transformaçao:**Começa a tocar a musica,umbrela da Rihanna,ela tá no ,eio de uma chuva bem forte em cima de uma arvore bem auta,ela pula e aparece suas roupas,ela cai de pé no chao e aparece seus all star,ela pula para o auto e da uma cambalhota e suas asas aparecem,depois ela cai de pé no chao e fica com uma cara séria,com um sorrizo de canto nos lábios e os braços cruzdos no meio da escuridão com a chuva caindo sobre ela.  
**  
Medo:**Ficar mais na solidão e na escuridão,ela sofre muito todos a chamavam de alienigena quando pequena,canssou de ser xingada e resolveu se tornar quem é hoje.

**Namorado:**Na ficha dele:

**Se quiser acrescentar algo coloque aqui:**Sayuki só ouve seu ipod as musicas:Salvame(RBD),Money Money(RBD),Umbrlla(Rihanna)e musicas tristes,bem a sayuki tem umas roupas que só ela usa vou por abaixo:

**Roupa que usa1:**Uma calça black jeans,uma blusa azul marinho ce skatista,um all star sem cano preto.

**Roupa que usa2:**Uma calça que tem o fim meio balone cinza escuro,uma bota que cobre o fim da calça preta,um casaco de couro que so cobre os seios e termina meio balone nos joelhos ele é todo preto,uma blusa comprida no quadril lisa bem colada.  
**  
Roupa para o inverno:**Uma calça black jeans,com um casaco de lã preto no joelho de botoes,e tem um maior que cbre o pescoço,um cachecol preto com o final cinza escuro,o cabelo souto e uma bota preta de salto.

**Pijama:**Um pijama que tem uma calça comprida azul marinho com estrlas pratas,uma blusa de manga comprida azul marinho que no centro tem uma estrela prata,uma meia que tem lugar para por os dedos listrada de azul marinho e azul claro.  
**  
Para a praia:**Um biquine violeta,com uma saida de banho de tecido negro e uma havaiana negra com uma caveirinha dourada.

(**Júlia: **Aqui ela avia colocado como ela vai para a escola... mas essa escola tem um uniforme n.n'' Então, infelizmente, tirei ... Sinto muito .u.u)

Bem a Yuki como o nome diz significa neve,ela sofreu muito e se tornou quem é ela gosta muito de ficar sozinha e ela é uma emo,roqueira e rebelde.

--

**Nome: **Kitty Fujiwara (By: **Chibi-Haru-Chan17: **)

**Pais: **Zakuro e Sardon (**Chibi-Haru-Chan17: **não é a unica que prefere Sardon ;3)  
**  
Gênero:** Feminino u.u

**Idade: **15 anos

**Aparência:** cabelos longos, chegando na cintura, castanho bem escuro, chegando a ser preto, na frente, ela tem uma mecha azul muito clara, quase fluorescente, mas somente uma, e do lado esquerdo, que chega até seu queixo. O cabelo vive preso num rabo alto de cavalo, mas a mecha azul vive solta e caindo sobre seu rosto, juntamente com sua franja que cresce gradativamente começando na testa, cobrindo partes da bochecha e terminando no queiso. São bastante lisos de maneira que nunca há um fiozinho fora do lugar. Olhos azuis, mas num tom bem claro, chegando a ser um azul céu, levemente amendoados e sua pupila é fina(puxou isso do pai), e tem cilios longos e finos que lhe dão um charme muito bonito. Ela é um pouco baixinha e esguia, com curvas bem delineadas e perfeitas. Seios médios, cintura fina, bumbum redondo e pernas bem torneadas. Tem uma argolinha prata pequena no nariz e tres furos em cada orelha.

**Apelido:** Koneko (por causa do nome, pq parece nome de gato o.O")  
**  
Personalidade:** Kitty é uma criança. É animada, sorridente e vive pulando ou pendurada por ai. É bem raro não vê-la sorrindo e vive enchendo o saco dos outros com brincadeira irritantes ou coisas assim. Ou melhor, o maior passatempo dela é pregar peças. Apesar de ter um absurdo humor negro, normalmente é ate amigável. É uma pessoa sacana, daquelas que faz você se ferrar e fica rindo da sua cara. É egoísta, gananciosa e vingativa. Não tem senso comum e as vezes a chama de louca por causa de seus atos quase suicidas É um tanto pervertida e tem um PÉSSIMO senso de direção ou intuição. Atrai o azar e só tem sorte em coisas inúteis ou toscas. Tem um ótimo senso de humor e sabe fazer as pessoas rirem apesar de querer ver o sofrimento delas. Sem contar que também é muito boca suja quando as coisas não saem do modo que ela planejava, não tem vergonha do que diz nem do que faz. É feliz assim e ela pretende continuar desse jeito.

**Gosta de:** doces , gatos, lua, estrelas, guizos, matatabi(uma planta que gatos adoram) comer, dormir muito e CANTAR

**Cor favorita:** preto, azul gelo e verde água  
**  
Odeia: **pessoas metidas, acordar cedo, comidas salgadas, coisas muito meigas, ficar parada, ler(ela dorme em cinco minutos), bonecas e cães.  
**  
DNA: **Uma gata preta de duas caudas /o/  
**  
Arma:** Révolver -

**Ataque:** quando atira a bala vai normal e quando atinge o inimigo ela explode feito uma bomba.

**Convocação da arma: **ela fala Révolver mesmo,

**Como fica depois de transformada:** o cabelo fica negro, muito negro, e o estranho é que ele fica curto, todo repicado e contornando o rosto dela, os olhos ficam estreitos e a pupila fica mais fina ainda, ficam verde água, ela ganha caninos afiados e a roupa é um top que tem alças que amarram na nuca, é bem curto, tampando somente os seios. Na cintura ela tem uma roupa tipo uma blusa de frio amarrada, com shortinho preto por baixo, coturnos e meia arrastao com uma cinta liga a prendendo.

**Como é a transformação:** Música: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love (**Júlia: **Acho que ela quis dizer Sakura Kissu ..'')  
Transformação: Kitty esta correndo nas sombras agil como uma gata, até que ela cai rolando e as sombras se dissipam, ela cai um barranco(¬¬) e cai de bumbum no chão, faz uma carinha muito fofa de gatinha e sorri, nisso, as sombras a cobrem e assim, suas roupas vão aparecendo. Quando está vestida ela roda rapidamente, fazendo suas orelhas e seus rabos aparecerem. No rosto ela possui três risquinhos com,o se fossem bigodes.

**Medo:** de bonecas (sim, pode ser MEGA estranho, mas ela morre de medo daquelas bonecas com olhos grandes que parece que ficam te encarando o.o")

**Namorado? Qual o nome? Como ele é?: **Kaoru (Cinyclon)

...

**Nome:**Shino Fujiwara.(By: **Lilith no Hitsuki**)

**Pais:**Zakuro e Sardon.  
**  
Genero:**Masculino.

**Idade:**15anos.

**Aparencia:**Cabelos curtos lilas da mesma cor que Zakuro,lisos sendo que um pouco despenteados,tem uma franja um pouco acima dos olhos,esses são azul gelo inevitaveis,se olhar é gelido,alto(1,68),tem peso normal(53kg).

**Aparencia:**Dona morte(**Júlia: **Bem, pelo que eu entendi da explicação da criadora ou criador, isso se deve ao fato de Shi, no inicio do seu nome, ser mprte em japa. Mas ele odeia esse apelido ai.),ou Shi-kun.

**Personalidade:**Frio,rude,inevitavel,ironico,é calado queto,inteligente,chantagista e tem um Humor negro notável.

**Gosta de:**Estudar (**Júlia: **Doido O.O),pais e dos amigos.  
**  
Cor Favorita:**Roxo e preto.

**Odeia:**Muito calor,verão e coisas muito barulhentas. (**Júlia/Karen: **Somos três...)  
**  
DNA:**Lobo negro.

**Arma:**Adaga,pequenininhas,cabo e lamina prata.

**Ataque:**Sahdowns of the darkness,sombras da escuridão.

**Convocação da arma:**Adagas of sahadowns,adagas das sombras em portugues.

**Como fica depois de transformado:**O cabelo negro, os olhos cinzas,uma blusa de skatita colada no corpo,uma bermeda nos joelhos cinza escura,um all star sem cano preto com detalhes brancos,uma luva sem dedos no punho pretas que deixam as letaius garras a mostra,orelhinhas bem pontudas e felpudas negras e um rabo grande negro.

**Como é a Transformoção:**Ele tá no meio da neve e a nevoa toma o corpo dele formando a blusa e a bermuda,depois ele sauta e quando caí de pé aparecem seus all stars,depoiseles da uma estrelinha para tras e cai de quatro no chao aí a luva as orelhas e o rabo aparecem,tudo isso no rítimo da música,Pumpt do The Black Eyed Peas.  
**  
Medo:**Lugares fechados,tem cautrofobia.

--

**Nome:** Taa Shirogane (By: **Tatai-chan**)

**Pais:** Retasu e Ryou (mudei, ok? :D)

**Gênero:** Feminino

**Idade:** 12  
**  
Aparência: **Cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros - Loiros,com as pontas pintadas de vermelho, pele branca, olhos castanhos claro,caninos pontudos.

**Apelido: **T-chan, Ta-chan, Taa-chan..´´

**Personalidade:** Energética, as vezes "animadinha" demais , mais também pode ser fria e vingativa.Fica estranha quando vê sangue , como se tivesse sendo "puxada" por ele.  
**  
Gosta de: **Prata,Escuro, Frio,Flores de cerejeiras,morangos,Vampiros,Sangue, Mangás(Vampire Knight como exemplo..xD), animês, e tudo relacionado ao mundo Otaku.

**Cor favorita:** Vermelho(Sangue de preferência) e preto.  
**  
Odeia:** Rosa x,x Dias quentes, e ensolarados.  
**  
DNA: **Morcego

**Arma: **Katakana  
**  
Ataque:** Silencioso , O inimigo fica ferido , com se tivesse sido atacado por uma espada mesmo. xD

**Convocação da arma: **Kataakana! - Também não pensei em nada melhor.. xD

**Como fica depois de transformada:** Ganha orelhas de morcego,só consegue voar com suas asas, quando sente que está em estremo perigo, ou descontrolada. Usa um vestido tomara que caia, curto, preto, com detalhes em vermelho ,Botas de salto da mesma cor,também com detalhes em vermelho. Usa uma coleira no pescoço , felpuda, como se fossem de plumas vermelhas.Suas unhas, se antes não estavam pintadas de vermelho,(Cor de sangue) agora estão. Os olhos ficam vermelhos. Se ela ver sangue enquanto estiver assim, não vai conseguir se controlar. Seus cabelos continuam do jeito que eram antes.

**Como é a transformação: **Uma lua de brilho vermelho aparece no fundo. A frente dela, um vulto vermelho, que era a Taa. Pétalas de rosa vão ao seu corpo, girando como se fossem espirais em volta dela, depois grudando no corpo dela. A pétalas somem como faiscas, aparecendo por baixo um vestido tomara que caia curto e preto aparece. Outras pétalas vão, deixando alguns detalhes vermelhos. O mesmo acontece nos pés, formando as botas. pequenas gotas do que parecia ser sangue (ou simplesmente um esmalte vermelho xD) caem sobre as unhas, as deixando vermelhas. As orelhas e as asas surgem assim que um vento sopra. Junto com o vento, veio plumas vermelhas, que formaram a coleira em seu pescoço. Ela abre a boca, mostrando os caninos afiados. E depois, abre os olhos antes fechados, que agora estavam de um vermelho que brilhava ao luar. Ela alça vôo, dando uma volta e pousa de pé na frente da Lua vermelha, numa pose que mostra seus caninos num sorriso ameaçador e os olhos com um brilho vermelho e assassino ai luar. Música que toca: Rit. de Still Doll - kanon Wakeshima

**Medo: **Espiritos

...

**Nome: **Nyara Shirogane (By: **Namida no Fuyu-chan**)

**Pais:** Retasu e Riyou

**Gênero: **feminino(**Namida no Fuyu-chan: **sou péssima pra criar homens o.o"/ **Júlia: **Me too n.n)

**Idade: **15 anos

**Aparência: **cabelos loiros, mas de um loiro quase ouro e é tão loiro que a raiz chega a ser branca, bastante lisos. São curtos na parte de trás, bem curtos, chegando a ficar arrepiado, mas na frente, ela possui duas mechas maiores, chegando na metade das costas, a franja é desfiada e teima em cair nos olhos dela, estes são bicolores. O esquerdo é verde vivo e o direito azul-marinho, são amendoados, e a pupila é quase inexistente pois é muito fina, igual a olho de gato. Os cílios são longos, finos e negros, lhe dando um toque sensual, o rosto é angelical e delicado, nariz levemente arrebitado, lábios cheios e avermelhados naturalmente. Ela possui uma pequena argolinha prata no nariz. Na nuca, ela tem uma tatoo de uma borboleta com contorno preto e por dentro roxo escuro, lhe dando destaque. A pele é muito alva, e as bochechas são rosadas(quando fica envergonhada ela fica muito vermelha, e isso, com facilidade) tem três furos na orelha esquerda, com três argolinhas pratas e nenhum na direita. Seu corpo é curvilíneo, parece que foi esculpido. Tem pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, cintura fina e definida, seios médios, braços finos, mãos e pés delicados.

**Apelido: **Ny(lê-se Nay)

**Personalidade:** tipo...ela é mó lesada e um desastre humano -.-  
mas é engraçada e sempre tem boas idéias D diz coisas que você provavelmente nunca imaginou que um dia iria ouvir o.o"  
é totalmente non sense dizendo coisas que você coraria muito ao ouvir, ela não tem um senso comum e pode parecer pervertida porque não vê nada demais em se mostrar para os homens ou passar a mão neles(que baka meu deus x.x)so as amigas a salvam dessa loucura toda. É meiga, carinhosa e muito doce.  
**  
Gosta de:** artes, desenhar, pintar, piercing, tatoagens(qualquer tipo de arte ta valendo), animais, comer, doces, laços, vestidos, ver casais apaixonados, ajudar os outros, morangos, se divertir com as amigas, rosa(cor), a familia, as amigas, o cafe, a escola(que maluca x.x) cantar e de conversar.  
**  
Cor favorita: **rosa (ela... vai sifrer... um pouco... ja que a maioria aqui... odeia rosa u.u)

**Odeia: **pessoas malcriadas, egoistas, arrogantes e mandonas, bocas sujas, pessoas vulgares, chuva forte(ela tem medo -.-""), historias de terror, fantasmas, monstros, lugares fechados(tem claustrofovia).  
**  
DNA: **Raposa de cinco caudas

**Arma: **Adagas

**Ataque: **Adagas Flamejantes(heuheuehehueh que tosco x.x)

**Convocação da arma: **Adagas!  
ela sopra fogo na lamina que começa a pegar fogo, e rapida como uma bala ataca o inimigo, deixando-o gravemente ferido.

**Como fica depois de transformada: **Cabelo: Vermelho vivo, chegando na cintura, lisos, muito lisos e repicados, mas presos num rabo de cavalo alto.  
Olhos: Dourados e vulpinos, com uma pupila bem fininha que nem olhos de raposa.  
Roupa: vide transformação  
**  
Como é a transformação: **musica Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
ela se envolve nas chamas que surgem do chão e se encolhe toda, as 5 caudas aparecem envolvendo seu corpo por completo e em seguida ela já aparece toda trasnformada. Caninos muito afiados, uma blusa de ombros caidos e curta, mostrando a barriga, shortinho vermelho vivo com uma saia por cima, mas aberta dos lados com fios dourados de detalhe. Coturnos e meias longas até as coxas, pretas, nas mãos, luvas vermelhas até os cotovelos, sem dedos.

**Medo: **lugares fechados e insetos(eca)

**Namorado? Qual o nome? Como ele é?: **Pedido aceito o/ É o Takanari

--

**Nome: **Makoto Sakurai (**Luciana Fernandes:**bem. Eu sei que tenho uma personagem que é filha do Taruto com a Purin, mas vamos considerar a Makoto como a filha de Taruto e Purin em uma dimensão e etc. Além que, ao invés de Chiba, seria Sakurai, tá? xD/**Júlia: **Bem... como viram, by Luciana Fernandes ..'')

**Pais:** Taruto e Purin Sakurai (sendo que o primeiro tem o sobrenome adotivo).

**Gênero:** Feminino.

**Idade:** Quartoze anos.

**Aparência:** Makoto é uma garota com seus cabelos loiros sempre lisos e, quebrando a tradição maternal chinesa, tem os cabelos soltos até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros e a franja é partida um pouco no meio como o da mãe. A cor dos seus olhos é indefinido, já que a cor muda de acordo com o temperamento da garota (mas, como ela é calma, a cor geralmente é castanho-esverdeado). Sua pele é pálida, embora tenha uma textura agradavelmente macia. Seus lábios são um pouco carnudos, sendo feito como algum charme que a garota utiliza como arma mortal. Suas unhas mudam constantemente de esmalte, sendo que são pequenas e em forma arredondada.

Tem 1, 69 de altura, sendo alta e atlética (costuma fazer esportes freqüentemente), além de cinqüenta e cinco quilos de magreza. Apesar de não ter seios fartos ou algum charme de colegial, ela tem o bumbum empinado, algumas curvas de mulher, além de cintura de violão.  
**  
Apelido:** Doce-de-leite, Problemática (por seus inimigos), Makki-chan

**Personalidade: **Praticamente ela não puxou completamente á mãe nas características psicológicas. Só que ela vê tudo em algum lado positivo e que ela é geralmente gentil com todo mundo. Mas ela herdou a crescente teimosia e a razão do pai cylicon, sendo bem superinteligente na estratégia. Nunca se sabe quando ela está com raiva ou triste, já que esconde tudo com o seu bom humor. Pode ter, por detrás de um sorriso forçado, planos maléficos leves.

Porém, ela gosta de ajudar e é muito fiel a todos que ama.

**Gosta de: **Tem um gosto de ter uma quase biblioteca de romances adolescentes em seu quarto. Gosta de churrasco, ouvir música, comer mashmellow, fazer listas diárias dos Garotos mais Bonitões da nossa escola´´, tocar guitarra e escrever. Ama cantar.

**Cor favorita:** Prata, azul e vermelho.

**Odeia:** Tem uma aversão gigantesca á gente esnobe e presunçosa, tirar nota vermelha, trabalho doméstico (ela não gosta, mas ela é boa), além de coisas irritantes da vida.

**DNA:** Lebre.

**Arma:** Uma espada (ela é especialista em esgrima e kendô).  
Ataque: Ela esfaqueia o inimigo com uma poderosa potência. A espada, apesar de parecer normal, coloca um tipo de líquido que faz uma leve ou perigosa dor, dependendo do temperamento de Makki-chan. A espada, quando erra, acerta sozinha o alvo não-atingido.

**Convocação da arma:** Bloody Attack. No caso de necessidade de mais espadas, Multiple Cannon.

**Como fica depois de transformada: **Seus cabelos ficam dourados, presos em uma trança, com os olhos castanhos. Aparece duas orelhas de lebre no alto de sua cabeça, de cor do chocolate. A sua roupa é um vestido não tão longo, negro, com o rabo castanho de lebre aparecendo. Na cintura há um guardador-de-espada-estilo-samurai, além do colarinho, estilo gótico, negro com o pingente e uma pulseira de habilidade especial (trazer novas espadas, fazendo a garota fazer ataques com uma, duas, três espadas). A bota negra é de salto plataforma, especial para saltos fortes de lebre. Tem duas luvas marrons que vão até ao ombro.

**Como é a transformação: **Com a música Crushcrushcrush´ da banda Paramore. Makki-chan grita Mew Mew Makoto, metamorphosis!´´. Desde os ombros até os pés, o corpo fica com um brilho negro forte, com as roupas normais desaparecendo. Há uma tempestade de flores que cobre todo o seu corpo, formando o vestido. Depois aparece os acessórios e a tempestade acaba. Uma luz dourada intensa aparece e, quando fica normal, seus cabelos estão mais brilhantes e seus olhos castanhos, além das características de lebre, Uma pulseira de prata pode ser vista em seu braço direito. Dá dois saltos mortais para frente e termina com uma pose charmosa.

**Medo:** Não comer chocolate por uma semana e ficar sem suas sagradas besterinhas.

**Namorado? Qual o nome? Como ele é?:** Bem, a ficha dele vai sair no final disso tudo. É um cylicon chamado Yoku (Yoku Deguchi).  
**  
Se quiser acrescentar algo, coloque aqui: **Makoto é a irmã mais nova de Takanari Sakurai, ambos sendo filhos do cylicon Taruto e da ex-mew Purin. É uma das jornalistas do Website The Gossip News, que conta todas as novidades da escola dela com a colaboração dos alunos. Contém vídeos, músicas de bandas da escola, além de dicas. Tem dois amigos humanos: Ayame Yamazuki (uma garota que tem um contra sobre Izumi, sendo sarcástica. É uma das amigas de infância de Makoto) e Izumi Kouyama (tem inteligência boa sobre robótica, sendo um dos que mais mandam vídeos bizarros ao The Gossip News e tem um flerte por Makoto. Odeia Ayame).

Makoto tem alguns poderes de cylicon, como visões e telepatia.

Sobre Yoku, ela não gosta tanto dele no início por ele ser bastante orgulhoso (e ela não gosta de caras que se acham na maior parte do tempo). Entretanto, ela o acha extremamente bonito. Eles tentam intimidar o outro de diversos meios.

Inicialmente, Makoto vai se deixar derreter pelo melhor amigo do irmão, Kamui Kawamura (que esconde mistérios).

-x-  
**  
Nome: **Takanari Sakurai.  
**  
Pais:** Taruto e Purin.

**Gênero:** Masculino (agora um homem pro time! o/)

**Idade: **Quinze anos.

**Aparência:** Takanari é extremamente bonito, já que joga no time de basquete da escola. Tem um corpo definido, mais ou menos musculoso. Sua pele é mais bronzeada que a irmã, como ás vezes vivia na praia de Tokyo. Seus olhos são de cor amarelo-dourado. Tem os cabelos castanhos curtos e arrumados. Sua altura é alta, sendo bem forte.

**Apelido:** Sakurai-kun, Apolo do Colégio...

**Personalidade:** Takanari é um garoto doce e um bom cavaleiro.  
Apesar de tudo isso, ele tem o seu charme sedutor e tem características psicológicas do pai a mais que a irmã. É teimoso e odeia que o chamem de criança. É romântico, tendo um coração aventureiro e preocupado com a vida. Super inteligente, é bem esperto e tem senso de liderança.  
**  
Gosta de: **Hambúrguer, tocar piano, jogar basquete, cantar e tocar violão. Ele ama ler poesias, além de ser um otaku viciado. Ele ama chatear a irmã.  
**  
Cor favorita: **Roxo, verde e azul.

**Odeia: **Garotas metidas, garotos que se acham, mentiras, não tocar violão, as brincadeiras da irmã e ODEIA ser chamado de chibi (a única coisa que o deixa furioso).

**DNA: **Leão.

**Arma: **Bastão de luta (Takanari sabe artes marciais chinesas, tendo um corpo flexível).

**Ataque: **O seu bastão de luta tem a ponta com agulhas super afiadas que podem furar aço. Ele pode fazer movimentos de luta com bastão que são super doloridos para quem os recebe. Ele ataca primeiramente nas partes vitais do oponente, deixando-o paralisado.

**Convocação da arma: **Launch of Destruction.

**Como fica depois de transformado: **Seus cabelos ficam brilhantes, além de ter os olhos mais penetrantes e os caninos aparecendo. Suas orelhas ficam meio pontudas, com as luvas pequenas com garras afiadas. Usa um macacão dourado com uma blusa negra por cima. Tem um colar com o pingente de uma forma masculina. Tem orelhas e rabo de leão. As botas são douradas com garras no lugar onde ficariam as unhas.

**Como é a transformação: **Hold On, dos Jonas Brothers. Ele fica totalmente dourado, em um deserto. A areia se prende á ele e depois, some, deixando-o todo transformado (menos as orelhas e o rabo de leão). Takanari dá um rugido e as orelhas aparecem junto com o rabo. E faz uma pose simples, terminando.

**Medo:** Ele tem medo de fantasmas. Na verdade, tem horror por fantasmas.

**Namorada? Qual o nome? Como ela é? **Nyara, por pedido da criadora da mesma e aceito pela Lulu-chan n.n

**Se quiser acrescentar algo, coloque aqui: **Além de ser um jogador do time de basquete, ele é vocalista da banda Travellers.

--

**Júlia: **Nyu, os mews escolhidos :D

**Karen: **Nossa... Que tanto de mew O.o

**Júlia: **Ah, é que eu tenho um coração muito mole n.n''

**Karen: **Tão mole que um dia vai te matar.

**Júlia: **Bem, vamos as fichas dos Cinyclons.

...

_**Cinyclons:**_

**Nome: **Hykio.

**Genero: **Masculino.

**Idade: **14anos.

**Personalidade: **Frio,rude e calculista,não tem medo de dizer o que penssa,irritado,adora tirar a onda com a Yuki,ele de 1°soube que a Yuki era um falcão das trevas.

**Aparencia: **Cabelos curtos bem rebeldes negros,olhos violetas,pele branca como a de um fantasma.

**Gosta de: **Frio,inverno e lugares pacificos.

**Odeia: **Humanos,Kishu,Sardo e Taruto(o acha uns traidores),Yuki e parques.

**Arma: **Uma katana,ela tem oi cabo negro e a lamina prata.  
**  
Ataque: **Rajada das trevas.  
**  
Se quiser acrescentar algo coloque aqui: **Ele e Yuki tem os poderes derivados da escuridão

...

**Nome:** Yoku (Yoku Deguchi).

**Gênero: **Masculino.

**Idade:** Quinze anos.

**Personalidade: **Yoku é um garoto que não se deixa abalar por muita coisa, sempre sorrindo. É esperto, com um pouco de malícia e cômico. Porém, se o irritar, ele vira uma fera que ataca com toda a sua potência.

**Aparência: **Tem cabelos negros longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos são de um verde escarlate, que deixa qualquer garota de água na boca (ou não). Sua pele é pálida, com a textura bem macia. Ele é bem forte, alto e magro. E lindo, claro.  
**  
Gosta de: **Crônicas de Vampiros, animais, doces, conhecer o espaço e caçoar de Makoto quanto pode.

**Odeia: **Quando perde, quando Makoto diz de seus encontros inevitáveis com Kamui na hora da luta que a deixa encabulada. Odeia bonecas e coisas fúteis, preferindo o natural. Tem um gosto por coisas místicas e misteriosas. E quando Makoto diz Eu sei de algo que você não sabe´´.

**Arma: **Kunais.

**Ataque:** Ele ataca de várias formas, sendo que a Kunai não volta ao dono até atingir o alvo ou algo.

...

**Nome:**Hinary (By: **Lana**) (**Júlia: **Não é mais a mais nova, ja que a Sayuki enviou um de 14 anos :D)

**Genero:**Feminino

**Idade:**16anos.  
**  
Personalidade:**Ela é extremamente calma,não tem medo de nada e é a mais corajosa e determinda,fria e respondona sempre tem uma resposta a autura.

**Aparência:**Cabelos roxo escuros presos sempre de lado baixos que lhe caem no ombro tem uma franja que lhe contorna os olhos,estes são lilas,pele pálida.

**Gosta de:**Doces,Dormir,lutar e noites

**Odeia:**Humanos,que a aperrem (**Júlia: **O que é Aperrar? .-.'') e que a acordem(Ela pode ser calma feito um anjo mas quando é acordada ela mata espanca e faz tudo com a pessoa).

**Arma:**Duas Katanas.

**Ataque:**Corte profundo.

**Se quiser acrescentar algo,coloque aqui: **Hinary sempre usa a mesma roupa que o Kishu sendo que é todo preto com os detalhes em roxo escuro!

...

**Nome: **Kaoru

**Gênero:** masculino x)

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Personalidade: **frio, meio temperamental e completamente inesperiente quando se trata de garotas. Ele vive berrando com a Kitty, mas quando se apaixona, vive dando indiretas.  
**  
Aparência: **tem cabelos brancos, meio compridos e espetados pra todos os lados possiveis, são lisos, mas ele vive brigando com suas mechas rebeldes que lhe atrapalham na hora da luta, olhos cor de safira, muito estreitos. Ele é bem palido, e tem caninos muito afiados, é alto e magro, e forte, com um fisico muito atraente.

**Gosta de: **doces, doces, doces e mais doces, lutar, matar, lua cheia, noite e frio.  
**  
Odeia:** as brincadeiras da Kitty, quando perde uma luta, e quando percebe que realmente ficou apaixonado pela menina mais capeta que já havia conhecido  
**  
Arma: **correntes

**Ataque: **Shi no Cheen (**Júlia: **Bem, eu usei o que eu sei de japa para deixar o ataque em japa, e ficou bem mais legal em japa 8D/ **Karen: **Quanto japa que você disse oO)

...

**Júlia: **Nya, aqui estão os escolhidos.

**Karen: **Sim... Tadinha da Cherry... Ela ate colocou la que era a melhor amiga da Sayuki. ;-;

**Júlia: **É... Hum... Meu coração mole sempre fala mais alto, então, eu vou aceitar ela, mas não como mew, o que me vai fazer tirar o DNA e o namorado, que era um Cinyclon. Ainda bem, não havia gostado dele mesmo n.n''

**Karen: **-com telefone- Alô, é do hospital? Sim, eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta para minha chefa... Acho que ela ta com a doença do coração mole. Só daqui a duas semanas? Ta, tudo bem...

**Júlia: **KAREN Ò.Ó

**Karen: **Me avisem quando marcarem a consulta -desliga o telefone- Chamou?

**Júlia: **Desde quando você é minha sercretaria, posso saber? ¬¬

**Karen: **Me desculpe se eu te fiz um favor ¬¬''

**Júlia: **Ai, vou passar logo a ficha da Cherry, para as pessoas conhecrem ela u.u''

...

**Nome:**Cherry Usagi Akaii(Cherry é cereja,usagi coelho e Akkai vermelho)

**Pais:**Ringo e Kaito (Deixei os pais, mas não se acostume ¬¬)

**Genero:**Feminino.

**Idade:**14anos.

**Aparencia:**Cabelos nos ombros castanhos bem clarinhos,no mesmo estilo que o da Ichigo(Ichigo e Ringo são primas),olhos vermelhos com tons rosa,pele branca,labios e bochechas rosados.

**Apelido:**Sagi-chan,Ry-chan.  
**  
Personalidade:**Inteligente,sarcastica,orgulhosa,falssa,é muito sarcastica,encara os outros,faz o que quer,fala tudo na lata,uma doida megalomaniaca que faz aquela risada do mal.

**Gosta de:**Da Sayuki(Como já te disse eu sou amiga da Bibi-gt,ou seja a Cherry é a melhor amiga da Sayuki),primavera,flores música,e principalmente doces.

**Cor favorita:**Vermelho,cinza,preto e lilas.  
**  
Odeia:**Coisas muito tediantes,patricinhas,que falem mau da Sayuki,e coisas muito felizes.  
**  
Medo:**Agua  
**  
Se quiser acrescentar algo,coloque aqui:**Bem ela é a única amiga da Sayuki

...

**Júlia: **É, ta ai.

**Karen: **Todas as fichas.

**Júlia: **Agora, primeiro: Gostaria que todos os escolhidos me adicionassem no msn (visto no meu perfil) para fazermos reuniões para falarmos da fic :D

**Karen: **Kami-sama, que baderna vai ser o.o

**Júlia: **É ..'' Segundo: gostaria que os criadores dos escolhidos mandassem a relação com cada personagem, e isso inclue amigos se forem citados nas fichas e namorado não Cinyclon.

**Karen: **Mas uma baderna, mas pelo menos essa so vai durar um pouco :D

**Júlia: **A da Karen, para os curiosos, ta no fim da página :D

**Karen: **Claro, né... -.-

**Júlia: **Vai ter música de abertura. Qual? Cês vão ver no primeiro cap n.n

**Karen: **Os mews vão usar celulares parase transformar, e terão habilidades paranormais.

**Júlia: **Sim... A Karen poe ver os mortos e não sente qualquer temperatura externa. A Makoto e o Takanari podem se teletransportar e têm telepatia. Agora mandem a dos seus mews n.n Ah, sim... E vou usar os personagens das fichas não escolhidas, como a da Hikari, em algumas pontas e som modificações. Por exemplo, não têm DNA de animal ou namorado Cinyclon xD

Encerramos por hoje. Kissu.


	2. Errata

**Errata**

_Devido ah um pequeno erro na hora de postar que não deu tempo de ver, o fanfiction cortou a relação de Karen com os personagens. Sinto muito por isso, e ai esta /o/_

**Sayuki: **Não me dou muito bem com ela. E vivo enchendo o saco dela por ela ser fria e "sem sentimentos". Mas eu queria ser amiga dela e que ela tomasse vergonha na cara e disse-se que me odeia de uma vez ó.o

**Cherry: **Até que ela é legal, mas, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Como ela consegue ser amiga da "dona neve", ai?! ò.Ó

**Nyara: **Uma frase que sempre digo na presença dela: "Minha amiga, vê se eu to la na esquina e finge que não me conhece". Mas, fala sério. Ela é legal, mas as vezes me irrita, com tanta inocência.

**Taa: **Nya, falando sério, parece que somos irmãs O.O É verdade! Acho que a Nyara-chan trocou comigo xD Mas eu tenho medo de me machucar perto dela... Ela é o que? Uma vampira? O.O -pedrada-

**Makoto: **Ela é legal. Pena ser tão gentil. E quando o sorriso forçado aparece, sai de perto, que ai vem encrenca .-.

**Takanari: **Bem, mesmo sem ele fazer nada para me deixar irritada... Ajudo a Makki-chan em algumas peças e.e (**Júlia: **Karen... ¬¬) Ta, na maioria... (**Júlia: **KAREN!!) TA, EM TODAS ELAS... So não conte para ele, sim? o.o'' P.s: Mesmo ele sendo mais alto que eu... amo chamá-lo de Chibi 8)

**Shino: **Bem, não me dou la as mil maravilhas com ele. Mas ele é doido o suficiente para gostar de estudar e rir das minhas loucuras... Fala serio, que tipo de adolescente gosta de estudar?! Bem, e as pessoas, quando querem irritá-lo, chamam ele de Dona Morte, né? Eu chamo ele de quatro xD (**Platéia: **E por que?) Bem, shi também é quatro em japonês, então...

**Kitty: **Rio das pegadinhas dela e algumas vezes me meto em algumas. E com isso, acabo me metendo em encrencas. Mas eu nunca aprendo, o que posso fazer? õ.o

_Agora, com os Cinyclons (sim era para colocar os dos Cinyclons tambem... Legal, né? n-n)_

**Hykio: **Tenho medo dele i-i Mas quando ele começa a me chamar de Pirralha... Ai, o bicho vai pegar ò.Ó

**Yoku: **ADORO irritar ele, mesmo que isso possa custar a minha vida... E vivo chamando ele de metido esnobe, por não se abalar por muita coisa e sempre sorrir daquele jeito... esnobe ¬¬

**Hinary: **Mesmo sendo inimigas, ate que com essa ai me dou bem... Na verdade, é impressão minha, ou ela é a unica dos Cinyclons que não quer me matar? oO

**Kaoru: **Vivo chamando ele de velhote, por causa dos cabelos brancos -risada abafada- Além do mais, ate que faz sentido... ele é o mais velho xD

_Bem, esta ai. Agradeço por terem participado. O primeiro cap deve sair em breve._


End file.
